


Who's a good boy?

by nightsammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dog Dean, Episode: s09e05 Dog Dean Afternoon, M/M, Morning Sex, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsammy/pseuds/nightsammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The spell that makes Dean act like a dog and able to understand canines doesn't wear off as soon as they'd thought. Cuddling and morning-sex happens. (this is obviously not bestiality or anything, just Dean acting like a dog)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's a good boy?

**Author's Note:**

> Like stated in the summary - no bestiality. SO, this fic is written for a friend of mine, Aisha. I promised her MONTHS ago I'd do this but school has stopped me from getting it done, and then I had kind of a dryspell. I finally got around doing it, though, so here it is! Like all other fics I post here this is written in the middle of the night and it's not beta'd, so if there's spelling mistakes I'm so sorry. Enjoy!!!

Sam had gone out for a supply run, and when he got back it was already getting dark. He parked the Impala by the bunker and got out, locked it up and went inside. As soon as the door was closed and locked, there came a loud noise from downstairs, sounding like a chair being knocked over. Before he had any time to react Dean came running up the stairs, grinning. «Sam!»

 

«What the…» Sam began, bracing himself as he nearly got knocked over by an overly excited big brother. Obviously the spell hadn’t worn off yet. «Dean, you’re crushing me,» he mumbled after a while, with Dean’s arms tightly wound around his neck. When Dean pulled back, his expression changed and he frowned, poking a finger hard against Sam’s chest. «Where were you?»

 

Sam blinked, confused. «What?»

 

«Where were you? I looked everywhere, Kevin didn’t know, I got hungry and I ate your leftover pizza and Kevin refused to give me my baseball back after I accidentally broke a glass of water and spilled it over some of his goddamn doodles.»

 

Sam held up his hands, waving them slightly. «Calm down, breathe a bit. Why did you even have a baseball?»

 

«Is that really important?»

«Guess not.»

 

Dean shrugged before shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. «So what are you gonna do now? Research? Movie? Sleep?»

 

Sam mirrored Dean’s shrug and walked past him. «I’ll just put this away and then I’ll go to bed, I guess. Why, you wanna join me?» By judging Dean’s facial expression he didn’t need an answer. He chuckled softly before heading down the stairs, Dean only a few steps behind him. He threw one glance Kevin’s way, silently asking if everything was alright. Kevin only waved him off, and Sam figured he’d just tell Kevin about the situation next morning. He could handle dog-like Dean the rest of the night.

 

While he stashed everything he’d bought away, Dean was behind him, nuzzling his neck. While Sam really wanted Dean to get back to normal, he couldn’t complain with the nuzzling and licking. Dean had found some really sensitive spots, especially one behind Sam’s ear, and it made Sam bite back a moan every single time. 

 

He finished, threw the empty plastic bag away and turned around, facing Dean again. Dean was eyeing him, although it wasn’t the usual «let’s-go-have-sex»-stare. More like he was studying Sam, which Sam didn’t know what to think of. Instead he grabbed Dean’s hand and led him out of the kitchen and down the hall to Dean’s room. Dean’s bed was a lot more comfortable than Sam’s, so he decided they’d stay there.

 

They both stripped in silence, slipping out of their jeans, shirts and jackets. When they both were almost-naked, only boxers left on, they slipped under the covers and cuddled close. Dean nuzzled at Sam’s neck again, buried his face in it and smelled him. He let out a sigh of contentment and Sam smiled, letting his fingers slide back and forth over Dean’s upper arm. He felt Dean shift onto his back, and then he grasped Sam’s hand, sliding it down lower. Sam smiled and let himself be guided down Dean’s body. To his surprise though, he wasn’t guiding Sam’s hand down to his cock. He guided Sam’s hand down to his belly, and stopped. Their eyes met and Dean shrugged, a faint hint of flush showing in his cheeks. "Would it be really weird if I said I’d like you to - "

 

He didn’t need to say anything else. Sam started rubbing his hand back and forth, nails sliding feather-light over the skin every once in a while. Dean’s eyes slipped close and he sighed softly while he arched into the touch. His lips found Sam’s chin, then moved higher to kiss Sam on the lips. It was soft and slow, and it was all kinds of perfect. It had been a long day and neither of them needed anything fast and hasty right then. 

 

«You like it?» Sam asked after a while, and Dean blinked his eyes open. He only smiled up at his little brother and pulled him down for another kiss, which was answer enough.

 

He kept rubbing his hands in circles until Dean drifted off, softly snoring into Sam’s neck. He didn’t stop until he drifted off himself, hand resting on Dean’s lower belly.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

When Sam woke up the next morning, it was because of a wet tongue that kept licking at his neck and fingers that dug into his hip. He let out a soft moan and pushed his head back, finding Dean’s shoulder as a support. Dean leaned in closer and let his teeth scrape against Sam’s skin slowly, making Sam shiver. He bit down suddenly, adding a growl to it. He sounded possessive, and Sam knew that he’d leave a mark. He had absolutely no problem with that.

 

There was a lot of biting and sucking at Sam’s neck until Sam finally pulled away and turned over on his back so he could look up at Dean. «I see someone needs to mark their territory.»

 

«Damn straight,» was the only response he got before Dean straddled him and kept going on the other side, making Sam arch up into it. 

 

«Dean,» Sam huffed, pushing at him slightly. «C’mon, roll over or something.»

 

And just like that, Dean rolled off him and onto his back, staring at Sam like he was waiting for a treat or some kind of praise. Sam didn’t know if he should laugh or keep taking advantage of the fact that Dean was acting like a well-taught dog, which should probably be very weird. He eyed him before muttering «good boy» at him, and by Dean’s grin to judge he could just keep going.

 

Sam grinned back and sat up, crawling into the space between Dean’s now spread legs. He leaned over him and smiled, letting himself look at Dean for a few minutes before he slowly let his hands wander, moving them to Dean’s thighs and up his sides, slow and soft touches. Dean squirmed, but didn’t move away, instead trying to bite back a laugh. Sam knew he was ticklish, and he laughed when he couldn’t take it anymore, trying to roll away from Sam’s hands but unable to.

 

They laughed together, Dean because he was being tickled and Sam because Dean was laughing. Dean had one of the most contagious laughs Sam knew of, and unfortunately he didn’t hear it like this all that often. He kept tickling, running his fingers by Dean’s sides, under his arms and chin. Dean was nearly crying in the end, begging Sam to stop. By the time Sam finally did stop, Dean was panting, cheeks flushed and a lazy smile on his lips. His chest heaved and Sam put his palm above Dean’s heart, feeling it thud against his hand. It all seemed really cheesy but he couldn’t help it. It didn’t seem that Dean minded all that much, either.

 

«Y’know I’m gonna get back at you for that,» Dean muttered when he’d caught his breath, and punched Sam lightly in his shoulder. Barely enough to make Sam rock back on his heels a bit. Sam only smiled in return before he leaned down and kissed his neck and down his chest, tongue swiping out over Dean’s nipple. The surprise of the touch made Dean nearly choke on air and he slid his fingers through Sam’s hair, tugging slightly to make him go harder. But Sam didn’t, instead took his time to lick and suck, marking his way down Dean’s body.

 

«Who’s a good boy?» he murmured against his hipbone, glancing up enough to see Dean’s eyes closing as he arched up and moaned. He didn’t know if it was the whole spell-thing or if Dean really liked Sam talking like that, but at least it had the right effect on him now, so Sam wasn’t complaining. He let his tongue dip down, slipping past the hem of Dean’s briefs. As he slid his hand up to rub it against Dean’s crotch, he could feel Dean’s cock, hard and thick against his hand, curving up towards his belly. There was already a wet spot forming through the fabric by the head, and he let his tongue swipe over it, making Dean cry out by the touch.

 

Dean protested when Sam sat up and moved away, but stopped short when he saw Sam slipping out of his briefs. Dean proceeded to do the same, throwing them away behind himself. Their eyes traveled along each other’s bodies and Sam nodded towards the headboard. «On your knees. Hands on the headboard.»

 

Dean obeyed quickly, getting on his knees, back towards Sam. With his legs spreading wide and hands on the headboard he glanced back, waiting. Sam had to take a minute to collect himself, because really, Dean looked really good in that position. He blindly reached out to lock the door, not risking hurting Kevin’s eyes if the kid decided to look for them. As it locked, he headed for the bed, kneeling on it behind Dean, hands slowly sliding over Dean’s lower back and down the backside of his thighs. Using his fingers, he slid them along the inside of his thigh, then up to slide them over his balls and along his cock. Dean whined and pushed into Sam’s hand, fucking into it a few times before Sam pulled his hand away. Dean wanted to protest, but then he felt the bed dip and Sam was opening the drawers of the nightstand to find the lube.

 

The lube was poured onto Sam’s fingers, just enough for him to prep Dean’s hole. While letting his fingers rub against the rim of it, he kept placing gentle kisses all over Dean’s back. Dean was pushing back against him but Sam gripped his hip tight, making him stop. He wanted Dean as still as he could possibly be while he got prepped. One finger slid inside him, then another, scissor movements to stretch him, in and out, twisting them. As Sam pushed a third finger into his big brother, Dean was already close to coming, having a hard time staying still. Sam knew he wanted to touch himself, or at least push back against Sam’s fingers.

 

Sam only smiled to himself as he pulled his fingers out, leaving Dean empty. The smile only widened at Dean’s complaining whine, but he didn’t have a lot of time to miss Sam’s fingers, when Sam suddenly pushed into him. He went slow, letting Dean adjust. More lube was poured down the crease of Dean’s ass and with a few short, gentle thrusts Sam was all the way inside. They stayed still for a few moments, Dean adjusting and Sam calming down. He didn’t want it to be over before it even begun.

 

The first snap of his hips caught Dean by a surprise, and he cried out, nearly face-planting in the pillow. It didn’t take him long to get into rhythm with Sam, though. They moved together slow at first, Dean pushing back when Sam pulled out and Sam pushing forward when Dean pulled off. It went on for what felt like forever, and with how hard they both were Sam didn’t think they would last long anyways. He pulled back suddenly, and shoved hard forward when Dean pushed back. Dean groaned loudly and started fucking himself hard onto Sam’s cock, the wet sound of skin slapping against skin the only thing they could hear beside their moans. 

 

He leaned back against Sam’s chest, and with a twist of his head, he mouthed at Sam’s neck, biting and growling as he again started marking him. His hand snuck back to grip at Sam’s hip, nails digging painfully into sweat-covered skin. The second he growled «mine» into Sam’s ear, he was shoved down, face in pillow and ass up in the air. His cries and gasps were muffled into the wet fabric and Sam wrapped his hand around Dean’s cock, jerking him off with as quick and hard strokes as his thrusts were becoming. The first one to come was Dean, shooting all over the mattress and over Sam’s hand. Sam quickly followed, and was quick enough to pull out so he could come on Dean’s back, letting it get smeared around with his hand. 

 

They both collapsed after that, with Sam pressed up as the big spoon behind Dean, panting into his hair. He reached out and slowly pulled the covers over them both. It didn’t take them long to fall asleep after that.


End file.
